1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and more particularly to a folding mechanism of vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional folding mechanism of vehicle usually adopts linkage structure to achieve extending and receiving motion thereof. However, linkage structure is generally composed of a large number of pivotal parts and links. In addition, conventional folding mechanism of vehicle needs to provide sufficient space for movement of the links. The driving way of links may encounter problem that the driving angle at around the upper dead point and the lower dead point of the links is relatively smaller, failing to provide needed or desired folding angle. Therefore, conventional folding mechanism of vehicle needs to be improved.